jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reznor Zevon
Reznor Zevon 'is the main antagonist in Zero's Strange Misadventures. His charisma as the vainglorious tycoon of a popular casino at Las Vegas goes well with his connections to the Roundabout Syndicate, acting as their de facto numero uno as his boss, the founder of the Syndicate, is out of commission due to a past incident. Appearance Reznor is a tall and good-looking man of an athletically slender build. Being an alien hailing from another dimension, he has a number of traits relating to his nature, including alabaster skin, sharp teeth, and pointed ears studded with pairs of three studs. His dark hair is kept at a noticeably unkempt, spiky manner, accompanied with golden highlights. He wears a suit varying in shades of black; a slim-fitting charcoal blazer embroidered with details of metallic silver across the lapels and shoulders, an outer space-toned black vest fastened with grey buttons, and lastly, both the dress shirt and the pants are pitch black. A dark tie is worn, bearing the emblem of the casino and the Syndicate. In all of his appearances, he wears a pair of black gloves. There's a detailed pin worn on the left lapel of his blazer. Touching it with his pointer finger will arm him his Dark Globe revolver instantly on his hand. Background Reznor is the youngest child of Atsbury and Tennille Zevon, who were the chiefs of their respective fields in Nyx's government, weapons development and treasurt respectively. He's no stranger to the lies of his parents; something they would usually pull off if they're being accused for assisting invaders in stealing the planet's valuable resources or selling experimental weapons to their interplanetary foes. The masses think they're conducting such business within the shadows for mere profit but the truth is that they desperately seek the attention of an interdimensional being known as the Guardian, who would evaluate who's qualified for being the hero or villain betting on the fate for the multiverse. Making matters worse for his bleak childhood, Reznor was never given the chance to be noticed by them, only to be eclipsed by the efforts of his older brothers, with that ounce of attention being given in the form of menial chores by his folks that would last for hours, not that he would complain. Fortunately, the youngest son finds solace in the vast backwoods behind the family mansion, where he would play with the giant ravens roosting on one of the branches. Personality .... Reznor has some knowledge in the arcane lore of some parts of the multiverse, expressing his utmost disgust of the use of powerful relics or artifacts, claiming them to cheapen the thrill and excitement of a good fight. He also admitted sending out troops to worlds containing such treasures just so they can destroy them under his command. Powers & Abilities 'Evil Diver .... The Morrigan .... Genius-level Intellect Reznor's formidable intelligence is what earned his place as the Syndicate's temporary leader and a successful tycoon who quickly brought his joint into the ranks of fame. He frequently discusses with his minions on which dimensions to avoid for now, as he gets a hunch that the Station's team would also be there to accomplish whatever missions being done. Whenever the odds are against him, Reznor easily adapts to the current scenario by using whatever he can find in his surroundings, then utilize those with deadly ingenuity to his advantage. Alien Physiology As a former resident of Nyx, Reznor's anatomy is wholly different, as well as superior, to that of a normal human being's. His respiratory system is built with a special filter designated to purify noxious gases into 100% fresh air, turning him immune to most gases. The same thing goes for his digestive system which can remove the 99.9% harmful bacteria residing on the food he eats, including those that are already expired and spoiled, however he does admit that filtered rotting food is very bland upon tasting. Living in a world where the night lasts as time itself has its uses, as he can clearly see his surroundings in the dark as if it was in broad daylight. * Enhanced Strength: Reznor's physical constitution is surprisingly beyond to that of any regular being, casually kicking opposing enemies with shattering force, that sends them flying across the field. He can twist the arm of an enemy soldier without difficulty, run through walls like a battering ram without losing speed, and catch a homing missile before throwing back to the one who shot it first. * Enhanced Durability: Being an alien, Reznor getting punched through the chest by a Stand or a creature of such power isn't enough to bring him down. He doesn't seem too perturbed by the sight of a sword driving through his palm after catching the blade, even if the aformentioned sword is supposed to be "legendary". * Enhanced Reflexes: .... Martial Arts Proficiency The extraterrestrial tycoon has shown multiple times to have what it takes to fend for himself, without the need of his prized staff or manifesting his Stand. Reznor developed his own fighting style that focuses on precision and brute force through swift blows while maintaining a staunch degree of flexibility in order to parry and circumvent a number of attacks.Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Main Antagonist